


What Never Happened?

by valkyrie12310



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I guess???, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, Sadness, Short, i am a horrible human being, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie12310/pseuds/valkyrie12310
Summary: Hey Kaneki, here's some short messages to you from some of your closest humans and ghouls. Warning: Angst like whoa (Like I nearly cried while writing this.)





	

We were going to go on an adventure together, do you remember? You always wanted to, you said, like in one of the books you always read. And I smiled and promised you as soon as we could, we would. And I meant it. You and me, we always loved manga heroes and fantasy creatures too much. I guess we were afraid we would die boring.

But what I never asked is why? Not the adventure part. I get that. But why like one of your books? All you ever really loved to read was horror. Well, I guess we have to be careful what we wish for, huh? Sometimes wishes do come true. Miracle, right? Dream come true. Not. You’re broken now and I’m… I’m gone.

It’s ok though. Just promise me one thing, Kaneki Ken. Don’t forget me or Touka or any of your other friends ok? Don’t you know rabbits can die if they get too lonely?


End file.
